


Mio Angelo

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Drugs, F/M, Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Italian Mafia, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Robbery, Slut Shaming, Tags May Change, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Misery.That's what Anthony's life had always been like. It's what he had known since young age. He was a well known whore. He was just a slut to be thrown around. One night when a quick cash grab went horribly wrong. He could have never guessed that he would end up meeting his angel.His beautiful angel.He would do anything to keep her safe.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Charlie Magne, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Probably - Relationship
Comments: 26
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo! I have been planning this fic for almost two months now! This will be a multichapter and it has been so long since I have tried writing multiple chapters for one story so hopefully this goes well!
> 
> Also I know this is probably not the best right now. But it's like 4am here and I wanted to finish this, later chapters will be longer and more detailed! I promise!

Misery.

That's exactly what Anthony's life is. To be fair had pretty much always been. He had been raised up in the mafia business. Ever since he was little he had seen dead bodies everywhere around him. His father had made him start to practice shooting a gun ever since he was eight. Of course there were other weapons too. It was obvious that wasn't a life that a young child should witness by any means. But that was what he had known for his entire life. Death. Drugs. Sex. He had seen it all since young age. He knew it all by heart.

It was almost ironic how he ended up being a whore as his job instead. Could you even call this a proper job? He was working for money so in that way, yeah it was a job. But majority of what he earned went to his pimp. Valentino. That fucking bastard. He hated that man. He seriously fucking despised that man. Yet his life was in the hands of that piece of shit.

To think that he ran away from his home because he didn't want to end up being some fucking pawn. Some murderer. Yet he ended up like this. He had a run down apartment but mostly he stayed in the four walls of the room Valentino made him stay in. Not always, of course. Since he was one of the best whores that Valentino had, or so he said.

That's why he was being treated with some care. Even if you truly can't call what he was going through as care by any means. He had to suck dick for a living. Most of the time his customers were men. Less often were they women. He was still forced to do whatever they wanted because they literally were paying for his wellbeing and life in general. So he had to make what they were experiencing heavenly.

Which is what he did and he knew he was fucking good at what he was doing. There was nobody that could deny he was the best at what he did. He was both dominant and submissive. It really depends on who his customer was and what they wanted from him. They paid so he would do what they asked him to do. That was how it always was. It was always like this and he had grown used to this and the soreness in his body.

Wasn't this the best he could achieve in his life anyways?

Tonight he had decided to go to a bar. For him working in the sex industry wasn't the only way that he got his money. He also robbed people, usually men since they were actually an easier catch then women. It really depended though. He needed money and he was gonna get it tonight. After all he had his good looks and charms always working on his side. That was the one good thing about being him. He was devilishly handsome and he was more then happy to show his good looks off.

It wasn't hard for Anthony to find a rich guy and take him down a notch, mess up his head and have him take him home where they obviously fucked and he also slipped some drugs into the guy's system to make it work better. He had done this so many times already that he could do it with his eyes closed. Not even once had those techniques messed up.

Which is why it was hard for him to grasp how they ended up being wrong tonight.

He guessed the guy's system was stronger then he could have possibly prepared himself for. But now this man had found out that he had tried to drug him and he was not happy. The man beat him over and over again. Everything hurt. He could only hear distant curses being screamed at him. The last thing he felt was the guy throwing him into sort of an alleyway before everything went black for him.

Pain.

So much pain was all over his body and especially his head. He was in literal fucking agony. Slowly he opened his eyes. His eyelids felt so fucking heavy though. However his eyes widened when he realised that this wasn't the alleyway where he had been left. It wasn't even any room of Valentino's that he had seen.

Valentino didn't have paintings of flowers over his walls.

He found himself laying on a beautiful and incredibly comfortable bed. His wounds were all cleaned up and he was bandaged up. Where was he? Who had done this? He was so confused as to why would anybody even waste time on somebody like him.

Anthony was broken out of his thoughts once he heard the door open. His eyes widened at the sight of a young woman. She had long blonde hair, pale white complexion and the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen in his life. She was so beautiful.

"O-Oh, you're awake! How are you feeling? I'm Charlie. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

Her voice it was so soft and gentle.

Those brown eyes looking down on him in worry.

He knew at that moment that he had seen an angel.

His angel.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's life hadn't been as easy as one might guess. She had worked hard to break free from stereotypes but she definitely wasn't expecting to meet a well known pornstar when she made it home after a late shift. But she wouldn't obviously leave him there. She had to help him and that's what she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys omg!! Thank you so much for all the lovely comments you gave me on the last chapter! You've no idea how much I appreciate it! You all are so sweet!
> 
> I wanted to make this chapter from Charlie's POV but believe me that most of the chapters will be from Angel's POV! I just wanted to give Charlie a chance to shine too!
> 
> Also I thought of the ages of some characters in this! I thought Angel could be around 26 or 27, Charlie is 23 and Vaggie is 25.
> 
> I am actually really proud of this chapter and I really hope you guys will like it too!! Thank you!!
> 
> Love y'all!!

Contrary to what other people thought of her then Charlie's childhood hadn't been as simple and easy as it may seem to others. She was fortunate enough to be born to two parents who really did care for her and love her more then anything. Her family was also quite wealthy and well off. So one would ask, what could possibly be wrong with having an amazing life such as that?

Well quite many things honestly.

Her parents they were loving. They truly were. They spoiled her rotten with everything they had. But the thing was. They were always so busy. She actually didn't have a chance to be together with her parents as much as she would have liked. She didn't have a chance to go to public school. So she was homeschooled by best teachers money could buy. But this just meant she didn't actually have any friends when she was growing up. Understandably it made her feel lonely. No amounts of games and toys would actually make up for an actual friend she could physically talk too.

Another factor was that her parents were very overprotective of her. She wasn't allowed outside unless she had people around her because her parents were so scared of her being kidnapped. She guessed it was an accurate fear because she knew her parents would do anything for her and they didn't want her to be hurt. But still that didn't mean it was better for her to be alone so much. It really was hard for the young girl.

When she hit her teenage years then she became more rebellious as teenagers do. She just wanted to feel free so she often sneaked out and just walked around. The girl never got into things like drugs or alcohol even if she did try the latter. Which was fine for her but she never got into it. But she mostly just went around because she wanted to feel in control. Like she actually had freedom.

Of course she always got punished and scolded by her parents. 'How dare you go outside? There could have been men who would have assaulted you or kidnapped you! Do you have any idea how worried we were?!' These were the basic things she was always told over and over again. But one just doesn't care about these things when they are a teenager. She was just the same way. Especially because it just urged her more to disobey.

Over time she ended up putting boundaries on herself. She did love her parents and didn't want to hurt their feelings. But she was just tired of being so alone. She didn't want this anymore. She couldn't handle it anymore. So when she hit the tender age of 18. She told her parents that she would be moving out. Of course her parents were against it but she didn't care. This was her life. She couldn't forever stay in this house and she wanted to experience life as it was.

Her parents agreed eventually, with heavy hearts, but only when they could buy an apartment for her because they didn't want her to live somewhere crappy. Honestly she didn't want that but she also agreed. Telling them that she would find herself a job and pay for everything else herself. She was more determined in her life then she had ever been before.

Of course her parents bought her quite the extravagant apartment. Despite her protests but she took what she could and her first job was that of a cashier. It felt good to actually work for something the first time in her life. She was an ideal worker. Not to say that it wasn't hard because it obviously was. But it felt so satisfying that she got to talk to people and work as well, from which she earned money. It made her feel more confident in herself. She could do this and it made her happy.

Not to say there weren't hard times. When it got really hard then she did think about just going back home. But she couldn't do that. Would her parents back home, of course they would. But then that would make them feel like they were right about everything and her pride wouldn't let that happen. So she worked through all of her problems and even made a first friend in her life.

Vagatha.

Without Vagatha she honestly didn't know what she would do. She had given her a nickname of Vaggie to which it seemed that only she was allowed to call her that and get away with it. Of course it made her feel very happy and she could talk to Vaggie without being judged. She was always scared to talk to people about her problems. Because they would probably question why she didn't just stay in her life of luxury? Why would she give it all up just to work as a cashier? Was she fucking stupid? She truly was scared of such reactions.

But her friend, her best friend Vaggie, she never judged her. She actually listened to her without any judgement. Charlie knew that Vaggie had come from a home of poverty which made it somehow even more admirable for the blonde that Vaggie was such an amazing person and didn't call her a spoiled brat, ever. She hated that stereotype. That she would have to be a blonde who lived off of her daddy's credit card. No, this wasn't what she wanted for herself! That wasn't the future she had ever asked for herself and she wouldn't let that happen.

Vaggie helped her a lot on a daily basis, showing her around town and they often spent nights at her apartment. Of course they were just sleepovers and they were really close with eachother. Charlie had never experienced such thing as a friendship so she was just so happy that she could cry. Vaggie meant everything for her and she would do anything for her friend. Anything at all. Which she knew that her friend would respond in the same way. The bond the two girls shared was truly something to behold.

As years went on then Charlie got jobs in better shops where she earned more. Her hard work was truly paying off and everything in her life felt truly amazing. But with her childhood and her current life. She had never had time for a relationship. The blonde was innocent. Never once even having a first kiss. But that was fine with her. She was a hopeless romantic and she had figured out that she had sexual attraction towards both men and women. She loved both of them and she was glad that Vaggie also helped her figure out her bisexuality. All of this was so new to her but at least she had a friend she could confide in.

Understandably she had seen porn in her life. She had touched herself. She had fingered herself and even practiced with some toys on herself once she got brave enough. From those videos she saw a pornstar of Angel Dust, he was really popular and he seemed to always pop around in her searches. She did find what he did to be admirable in a way. She knew that she sounded so stupid saying that. But he was working for his money and sex work was still a job. She did admire what he did and it didn't take a lot to guess that she had touched herself to his videos as well.

But never in her life did she imagine that she would meet the famous pornstar. Especially not under such horrible circumstances.

The blonde had finished a very late shift at her work, after what she had gone to home in her car. Even doing her car license was difficult and her car was in nowhere luxurious but it was her own and she bought it without her parents having to do anything for her. She was just really proud of herself for everything she had managed to do in her life.

When she parked her car near her apartment then she started to make her way home until she heard a loud commotion and hide herself. She saw a large men really brutally attacking the other male. Once the other man had left then she had quickly hurried over to help. Her brown eyes widening when she saw who it was.

Angel Dust! This was the famous pornstar, Angel! The poor guy was in such a horrible state but she couldn't just leave him there. So she pulled him with all of her strength to her apartment, of course making sure to not cause him any more damage. She stripped off his shirt, slightly blushing when she did so. Her first aid kit was next to her and she started to fix his wounds. She was actually quite talented in it. When she didn't have much to do when she was little then she had watched a lot of videos about different stuff. First aid being one of them. This was just one of the first time she had to use this in such a serious situation.

Poor guy, what had he done to deserve something like this? She knew pornstars weren't always taken a liking too but this treatment was just so cruel. Once she was done then she had gently placed a blanket on his body, instead sleeping on the floor next to him. Her sleep was light because she was worried for him. When she awoke then she saw him still asleep but at least he was breathing. A gentle smile came to her lips as she made her way into the kitchen to make him something to eat. Poor thing had to have been so hungry and worn out when he would wake up.

Charlie made him a healthy yet very nutritious breakfast. She also put a glass of apple juice next to the food on the tray as she walked upstairs. Only to see him awake. "O-Oh, you're awake! How are you feeling? I'm Charlie. I'm sorry if I woke you up." There was a small blush on her cheeks as she set the food down on the little cabinet besides the bed.

The small woman sat next to him on the bed. "I am sorry if you would have preferred me to call an ambulance for you instead. I just got worried and I was panicking so I brought you to my place and healed your wounds!" Of course she understood pretty quickly that she was rambling which only made her blush even worse. "I-I am so sorry! I should really stop rambling. Are you feeling okay?"

A groan escaped the man's lips but he did have the smallest smiles on his lips. "Yeah, I'm fine. My body is just sore but it could be worse. Thank you so much." His voice it was even more smooth then she had heard in those videos. It made her feel so flustered. But she tried to keep herself together. Right now wasn't the time to fangirl for God's sake!

"I am really glad to hear that! I made you breakfast! Um would y-you like me to feed you? I wouldn't want you too overdo it!" She said and she honestly wanted to slap herself on the face for being so damn weird and awkward. The poor man had been through a traumatic experience and here she was just rambling! She was so stupid!

Her face couldn't get any more red then it already was when he grinned at her. "Sure dollface, feel free." Oh god she had never felt this flustered in her entire life. But she gladly helped him out and fed him the breakfast, helping him also drink the apple juice.

That was how they spent their morning together but little did both of them know that this type of peace wouldn't last for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it to the end of this chapter! As always feedback gives me a lot if inspiration to continue the story and if you have anything that you would like to see in the story then please tell me! Thank you so much in advance!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has stayed with Charlie for around two days now and these had been the happiest days of his life. 
> 
> It wouldn't last though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn, it has been a longggg time! The support this story has gotten makes me so so so happy! You are all amazing, this chapter is mostly fluff besides the mentions of sexual assault of Angel. This chapter is mostly a filler, I guess I just really wanted to update this story! It was about time! So I hope you all like it!

Anthony had stayed with Charlie for around two days now. These had been probably some of the best days in his entire life. This young woman was the nicest and most sweet person he had ever met. She almost reminded him of his sister and deceased mother. God rest her soul in heaven. He felt close to her and he felt a certain attraction to her that he had never ever felt with anyone before. Of course he was attracted to both men and women, mostly men. His attraction to women was still there though, his clients were just always men but when they were women he made sure to give them a lot of pleasure and make their time worth their money.

Charlie, however wasn't his client. She was just a sweet woman who was selfless and helped him out with his injuries that were starting to heal but they were still hurting pretty badly. Being together with Charlie felt so nice and he felt genuinely loved being in her presence. Valentino didn't give a single fuck about him. He was only important for him as his best worker and he was used as nothing else but fucking trash. It didn't matter what he wanted. No, it had never mattered.

No matter how many times he said no to Valentino's advances. It was always useless and he was used like a ragdoll, forced to take every single thrust, feeling so dirty and disgusted with himself after every single time.

Charlie was different, so different.

She didn't want anything for him. She was completely selfless and had even taken few days off from her work just to take care of him. Everything about her was so gentle and motherly. It made him feel almost awful, like he was so useless. But another part of him couldn't help but feel selfish and want her to keep her eyes on him and never ever leave his side. This woman was innocent, naive to the world's cruelty and what these awful predators would do to a sweet, little angel like herself.

The world had fucked him up and ruined him beyond repair, it felt. But he would never ever let that happen to her. He would protect her. His angel. It didn't matter what the fuck he had to do but she would stay safe and pure.

The two of them stayed together and he smiled at her, as she brought him some cupcakes she had just baked. "I hope you enjoy them! I made many different tastes and frostings!" She said with that sweet smile and he was drowning in her beautiful brown eyes. He smiled and laughed softly. "I love everything you do. Thank you so much for helping me, babygirl." Her shyness and the blush on her cheeks from the compliments and pet names.

"O-Oh, it's my pleasure! It's the least I can do! If there is anything more I can do to help you, then please tell me. I want you to be happy!" She said and he could feel himself melt from her sweet words. She was the perfect little angel anybody could ask for. He was so dirty, so disgusted with himself but maybe her purity could help cleanse him from some of that dirt. He smiled at her and squeezed onto her hand as she blushed even more. "You are truly the sweetest gal, dollface." He said and kissed her temples as he chuckled softly. "Your skin is so soft darling." This man was obviously very charming and she was very, very flustered to all of it, which made him love her even more.

The blonde man took a bite out of one of the cupcakes and let out a satisfied hum. "Oh it's so delicious. You truly are perfect baby!" He said, just completely drowning her in his compliments and sweet words. But she was deserving of it, absolutely she was. He laughed as her face got more and more lit up in a cherry blush. Oh she was just the cutest gal his eyes had ever landed on. "Thank y-you so much! You are just the sweetest, Angel!" She said and hugged him, but being careful since he still had injuries and a sore and bruised body. "You deserve every kind word out there babygirl." He said softly and held her closer to himself, leaving a kiss on her cheek. She squeaked and blushed even more. This dollface was just so adorable and he never ever wanted these sweet moments to end.

This life was perfect and he couldn't help but feel happiness overtake his body and drown his fears and anxiety but his love and care for her was so much darker. Really he didn't even know about it yet either but at the end of it. He would never ever let her get away from him and he would keep her safe and pure.

Since she was his angel, only his for the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments always mean everything to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I would love to get feedback on this story! It would mean so much to me! Thank you in advance!


End file.
